


All The Little Lights

by pikablob



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: After a long day of school, Willow finds a surprise visitor waiting for her.My gift forwitchesbeforewizards on Tumblrfor the Owl House V-day Gift Exchange!!!
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	All The Little Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Songs: [All The Little Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoONtDv9eJg), [Coins In A Fountain (Willuz Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yDWjtrgkb0)

By the time Willow got back to her dorm room, she was completely exhausted. That day had seen two major tests, one on vine growth and another on flower types, and while she loved plant magic she had a lot of catching up to do given her late switch to the plant track. She was pretty sure she had aced both, but the necessary work had left her completely burnt out. So when she finally got home all she wanted was to flop on her bed and get some well-earned rest.

She set her bag down by the door, hung up her cloak, and kicked off her boots. It wasn’t really time for bed yet; the sun was just above the horizon, shining between the ribs of the Isles, filling the room with orange light. But tests meant no homework for once, so she quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, eager to get some rest.

Finally she lay down, ready to doze off. Her old sheets were rough, the mattress was lumpy, and the whole bed creaked with her on it, but right then she didn’t care; any bed was as close to heaven as she could get right now. She felt the sweet embrace of sleep coming on, closing her eyes.

Something thumped loudly against her window. She jolted awake, sitting up and looking over. A muddy smear marked the glass, one she was definitely sure hadn’t been there before. Gingerly she got back to her feet, not taking her eyes off the window for a second. As she approached a glob of mud smacked into the glass, creating another loud thump, and then slid down and off the pane.

Was someone throwing mud at her window? It wouldn’t be the first time she had been targeted by bullies in her own dorm, so it was with some trepidation that she unhooked the latch and poked her head out over the dorm block courtyard.

“Hey! Down here!” a familiar voice called out. She jumped in surprise, looking down for the source. “Over here!”

It was Luz, half-crouched behind a planter full of thorn bushes. She wasn’t particularly well-hidden, especially if you were walking below, and Willow frantically looked to see if anyone else was watching; thankfully the courtyard below seemed deserted, and few of the other dorm windows she could see had lights on.

“What are you doing here?” she called down, loud as she dared.

“I need to show you something!” Luz called back; Willow cringed at how loud her voice was. “Can you let me up somehow?”

“Uhh, I don’t know,” she admitted. She had no idea how to get a human up three stories, especially not on such short notice. She looked back, hoping somehow she might see something that could help. Her gaze settled on one of her several potted plants, a small thorny vine sitting on her desk, and she felt the spark of an idea growing.

“O-okay, just wait a sec,” she said quickly. Gingerly she stepped back from the window and picked the thing up, cupping the pot in both hands.

She felt her plant magic flowing through her, and the vine began to grow. She held it out, pointing the pot at the window, and put in a burst of magical energy. The vine exploded outwards, racing towards the window and then out into the open air. She cut off the flow, and the thing stopped again, reaching out towards the setting sun. Slowly it fell, drifting on the wind, until the tip touched the ground below.

“Woah!” she heard Luz call. She peered out again, still gripping tightly to the pot; Luz was staring wide-eyed at the vine, grinning.

“Grab on!” Willow instructed. Luz didn’t waste another moment, hurrying over to where the vine had fallen and wrapping her arms and legs around it. “Got it?”

“Yup!” Luz nodded enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath, Willow summoned her magic again. She called the vine back; the whole thing started shrinking, slowly and carefully bringing Luz up with it. After what felt like an eternity the human was finally hauled through the window and out of sight, still beaming with admiration.

“That was- woah!” The vine shrunk so much that she couldn’t hold on. She fell, landing in a heap just inside the window with a loud thud.

“Are you okay?” Willow couldn’t help asking. Luz just giggled.

“I’m fine,” she reassured, getting up and dusting herself down. “That was amazing, Willow!”

“Thanks.” Willow felt her cheeks flush red, both from embarrassment and at just how cute Luz’s enthusiasm was. She averted her gaze, quickly setting the vine back down on her desk. “Uh, how did you find my dorm?”

“Using my psychic powers!” Luz said proudly, waving her hands around her head dramatically. Willow blinked, and the human burst into laughter. “I’m kidding,” she clarified, noticing her friend’s expression, “I met Gus on the way in. He told me.”

“Did anyone else see you?” Willow asked. Luz shook her head.

“I didn’t see any other staff,” she explained, “Except the guy at the door, but he didn’t see me. I’m not gonna let some stupid ban keep me from seeing my friends.”

“Okay.” Willow wasn’t totally convinced, but she decided to keep that to herself. Deep down she already knew she would rather get in trouble if it meant seeing Luz again, however briefly. “So, you wanted to show me something?”

“Oh yeah.” Luz’s eyes went wide again, and Willow was sure she could see sparkles within them. “Do you have any paper?” the human asked. “I really shoulda brought some but I didn’t think to.”

“Of course,” Willow replied, picking up a stack of blank pages from her desk. She handed it to Luz, who promptly sat down on the bed and patted the crumpled sheets beside her. As Willow perched beside her she took the top sheet and ripped it into three pieces, before pulling out and uncapping a pen from her hoodie pocket.

“Watch this!” She drew a circle on one of the ripped pieces, before carefully drawing a series of lines within. Willow could recognise a magical glyph anywhere, what with how many she had been forced to memorise at Hexside, but she wasn’t entirely sure which one this was.

She got her answer when Luz finished, tapping the paper with the tip of the pen. The glyph lit up, glowing orange for a brief moment, before the paper crumpled itself up. It started glowing, until the paper vanished entirely within a ball of light, and slowly floated up to hover above their heads.

“Woah,” Willow breathed, not even really thinking. She was just in awe; a human, doing magic? That shouldn’t have been possible, yet here she was. Luz created another, a second light rising to meet the first.

“You can do magic?!” she asked finally. “How? How did you learn? What happened?!”

“I figured it out,” Luz replied, a proud smile and the slightest hint of a blush on her face. “I mean I haven’t learned anything else yet, this is all I can do, but Eda’s gonna teach me more! I’m gonna be the first human to ever learn magic!”

“That’s pretty impressive,” said Willow, unable to keep from smiling. Something about her friend’s enthusiasm was infectious.

“Why don’t you try?” Luz suddenly grabbed her hand, pressing the pen into Willow’s palm. She felt herself flush again at the contact, suddenly very aware of how closely they were sitting. And then the hand was gone again, replaced with the cool touch of paper, and she tried not to look disappointed. Of course, Luz noticed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Willow replied, ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach. She carefully drew out the circle, only to find herself hesitating. She tried to picture the glyph, but all she could think of was Luz’s smiling face and the feeling of her hand on hers. “I, uhh…”

“Let me help you,” Luz offered. Willow held out the pen, expecting her to take it back. Instead Luz wrapped her hand around her friend’s, leaning in close, and gently guided her through the rest of the markings. She couldn’t help blushing again, and a quick glance revealed Luz was doing the same. “There,” she finished, raising their hands to tap the paper.

The paper folded itself like before, but the glow that came from it wasn’t pale yellow like the other two. Instead the light that floated to the ceiling was a warm pale pink, bathing the room in its colour.

“Woah!” Luz’s eyes went wide yet again, and her mouth hung open. Her hands stole to her cheeks. “Did we do that?”

“I- I mean magic can reflect its user’s emotions,” Willow stammered, “But I’ve never seen a change like that before.”

“I’d say that’s pretty awesome,” Luz giggled. “Wanna make more?”

Willow turned to properly face her, their gazes meeting. Luz was still beaming, riding a high of love and excitement, and all the other girl could think was how cute she was in that moment, bathed in the pink glow. Gently she reached out and took Luz’s hand again, gently intertwining their fingers. Luz seemed to understand, leaning into her,

“Yeah,” Willow said softly, feeling a warm, fuzzy sensation growing inside, “I’d like that.”


End file.
